


Sleepovers, Movies, and Demons

by PhantomWriter5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthday Parties, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Ouija Boards, Sleepovers, just a lot of fluff and cute kids really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter5/pseuds/PhantomWriter5
Summary: Amber’s 7th birthday party was going to be amazing, she knew it. Everything was all set up. She was going to have a sleepover with pizza, a movie, and really late bedtime, too. She hadn’t really planned to summon a demon and his angel.ORCrowley crashes a kid’s birthday party when they use an ouija board.





	Sleepovers, Movies, and Demons

Amber’s 7th birthday party was going to be amazing, she knew it. Everything was all set up. She was going to have a sleepover with pizza, a movie, and really late bedtime, too. She was inviting her three best friends in the whole world. Danielle, Lucy, and Rebecca. Rebecca was the new girl in school, and Amber thought she was really nice. So, she invited her to her party. They were best friends already.  
Amber straightened her cute pink dress and set the table for the pizza that would be delivered soon. The doorbell rang and she rushed to open it. At the door was Lucy, Danielle, and Rebecca. They all had sleeping bags and big smiles on their faces. Amber welcomed them inside, like she’d seen her mom do when she had guests over. She told them to put their things nicely in the corner, and get ready for pizza. The three other girls rushed to the bathroom to wash their hands, but Amber stayed back and looked at the things the others brought. Lucy had her purple sleeping bag and a stuffed animal. Amber smiled at that. It was little beanie boo she had gotten her when it was Lucy’s birthday. Danielle had brought a blue sleeping bag with little stars on it. She also brought a bunch of DVDs they could watch later. Amber glanced over at Rebecca’s stuff. She had brought a green sleeping bag, and a large box. Amber leaned closer to investigate. It said “ouija” on it. Amber didn’t know what “ouija” meant, but the doorbell rang again before she could investigate further. Pizza was here!

“Are you guys ready for tonight?” Amber asked excitedly over a piece of cheese pizza. “We’re going to watch movies, and stay up late, and--”

“I’m excited.” Rebecca said. “I brought something special for us to play when we’re done.”

“What’s that?” Lucy asked. She pushed up her glasses as they fell down her face.

“It’s called...” Rebecca set down her pizza and leaned in closer. She spoke in a hushed, secretive voice. “A ouija board.”

“A ouija board? What’s that?” Danielle asked.

“I found it in my sister’s closet. It’s supposed to summon the dead or something.”

“The dead!” Lucy panicked. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea...”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Danielle reasoned.

“But what about… bad spirits?” 

“I think you just have to put a book on it or something. Then it’s okay.” Amber said. This ouija thing sounded fun.

“Exactly! Now let’s watch movies!” Rebecca said. She finished her pizza quickly, as did the others. 

After a marathon of several choice Disney movies and other of the girls’ favorites, Amber’s mom said, much to Amber’s dismay, it was time for bed. 

“But mooom.” she whined. “I thought we were staying up late!”

“Yes, well, hon, you look pretty tired.” Amber’s mom said gently. Amber sighed. She was getting a little drowsy. The girls gathered their sleeping bags and things, and got into pajamas. Amber snuggled into her own bag as her mother shut off the lights.

“Goodnight you four.” She said and left. Amber sunk deeper into the warm material and shut her eyes. That was, until Rebecca shook her shoulder and whispered “Are you ready?” Amber mumbled something and got up. The other girls were awake too. Rebecca rushed over to her backpack and brought out the strange box Amber had seen earlier. The ouija board. Rebecca set it up. It was a strange board. There were letters all over it, and the words yes, no, and goodbye. There was also a little triangle thing Rebecca put in the center and told them to put their fingers on it.

“Wait! We don’t have the book!” Danielle said, panicking a bit. She glanced around the basement and found the nearest book she could find. It was probably Amber’s sister’s or something. The cover had some guy in black with a glass of something with a white background. Danielle shrugged and placed by the board. Now they should be good. 

“Okay, ready.” she said.

“Okay. Now we get to summon them.” Rebecca said. “Hello?” she called to what seemed like no one in particular. “Is there any spirits that want to contact us?” A shiver went up Amber’s spine. She wasn’t quite sure about this.

Crowley brought in a bowl of popcorn and sat next to Aziraphale on the bookshop’s cushy sofa. He pulled the blanket over them and snuggled closer to the angel, who was currently harboring a large bowl of popcorn. Crowley snapped his fingers and the old and small TV turned into wide flatscreen, playing reruns of Golden Girls. Aziraphale smiled to himself and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. However, when the theme started, Crowley sat up, much to Aziraphale’s dismay. “My dear boy, what ever is the matter?” he asked, slightly startled at the sudden motion.

“Some kids...” Crowley said. His eyes looked like they were in a different place. 

“Kids? What about kids? What’s wrong with them?” Aziraphale was quite oblivious to the world of the younger generation, so he didn’t know exactly what could be wrong with them. Perhaps they had developed a serious case of… what did he hear one of them say a few decades back? Oh, right. Cooties. Yes, that must be the problem.

“Nothing’s wrong, Angel.” Crowley assured him. Suddenly, he had a wicked smile on his face. “Seems like a couple kids want to summon a demon.”

“What?” Aziraphale said, agape. “You can’t just--”

“Aw c’mon, it’d be fun! Just give ‘em a little scare and… pop back before the next episode, eh?”

“Oh, alright. But I’d miss you dreadfully.” Aziraphale did that little pout of his, the one Crowley couldn’t resist.

“Be back.” Crowley leaned over and kissed the angel on the cheek. And just like that, he vanished. Aziraphale sighed in defeat and clicked off the TV, settling into a book he’d re-read a thousand times over. He couldn’t bear the thought of watching Crowley’s favorite show, without Crowley. Aziraphale did hope he would be all right out there…

The planchette (that’s what Rebecca had called it) suddenly began to move, seemingly all on its own. Amber gasped a little. It moved over to the word “yes.” Lucy took her hands off in shock. “I can’t do this.” She stuttered, and ran outside. To ask to leave, presumably. Rebecca shrugged and focused her attention back on the board. “Hello… spirit. What’s your name?” she asked tentatively. The planchette moved again to the “C,” then “R,” then O-W-L-E-Y. “Crowley?” Danielle attempted pronouncing it. The planchette moved to “no.” Quite aggressively, actually. “Crowley?” Amber suggested. The plastic triangle, more gently this time, moved to “yes.” Rebecca smiled. “Hello, Crowley. Um...” Rebecca reached into the back of her mind to remember some of the things she’d heard her sister say when she eavesdropped. “Oh, right! Um… Crowley, are you a good or bad spirit?” she asked the board. The triangle hesitated for a moment and started to move toward the letter “b.” Danielle screamed, lifted her hand off, and ran off to join Lucy in the “nope, I’m out” club. Amber took a deep breath as her and Rebecca’s fingers were moving toward the “b.” It stopped when it was just beside it. Then it went up to “no.” This confused Amber, but it seemed to mean the spirit wasn’t too bad, so that was good. Rebecca had run out of things to ask, and it was awfully hard to have to spell everything out after every question. So, she asked what anyone would. “Can you come to us?” the planchette didn’t move for a minute. Then it slowly moved over to “yes.” Amber and Rebecca held their breath. They glanced anxiously around the dark room that was the basement. Suddenly, beside them, a figure began to appear. The two girls screamed and began to get up. The figure’s hair was flame red and it wore all black. The rest of the features were blurry, but they could have sworn his eyes were yellow.

“Wait, wait, don’t worry.” the figure moved its hands, it was becoming clearer now. The black clothing appeared more like satin pajamas, and what was the material of the pants? It looked stylish, Amber thought. She sat back down, but Rebecca was already out the door. “H-hello.” she gave an awkward little wave. The figure was completely clear now, and it looked more like a lanky guy than a spirit.

“What are you?” Amber asked.

“Not really sure any more.” the spirit said. “I was -- am -- was a demon, so there's that.” she shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t worry though. I’m not going to hurt you. You can call me Crowley.” He flashed a smile with teeth that were a little bit to sharp, but the smile was genuine. Amber smiled back. “I’m Amber! I just turned 7. This was supposed to be my birthday party… but I guess the others got a little scared...” she gestured to the ouija board. 

“Ah yes,” the demon said. “Nasty things, those. But, got my attention didn’t it?” He winked one of his eyes. Amber noticed that they not only were yellow, but the pupils were slitted like a cat or snake. Presumably a snake, based on the tattoo on the right side of his head.

“Yeah, it did.” Amber rocked back and forth a bit before asking. “So you’re a good demon then?” Crowley chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Aziraphale’s rubbed off on me, I suppose.”

“Who’s Azirel?” Amber was suddenly quite interested in this new character. Crowley laid down on the carpeted floor and said, simply, “My husband.” 

“You have a husband? Wait, does that mean you’re gay? Who’s he? What’s he look like?” Amber paused. “Is he a demon too?” she asked in a low voice. Crowley let out a long sigh of pleasure from what Amber could tell.

“No, quite the opposite, actually. Would you like to meet him?” he asked. Amber hesitated. “Yes please.”

“Okay then.” Crowley snapped his fingers, and before Amber could process what was happening, another being appeared next to her.

“Oh, Crowley! You’re back! I was just starting to--” the voice just beside Amber paused and the being it belonged to look around. The man had bright white hair, a cream jacket, and a bow tie. She noticed it was the same material as Crowley’s pajama bottoms. He radiated a sort of happy energy, and his shocked expression was actually quite endearing. “Where am I?” he asked. “Oh,” Amber said shyly. “Um, my house. Crowley asked if I wanted to meet you and I said yes. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, don’t worry dear girl that’s perfectly alright. Absolutely tickity-boo um...”

“Are you an angel then?” Amber asked. The man seemed flattered, almost. 

“Yes, yes, I suppose I am. Or was. It’s rather blurry now, but I’m glad you think so. Now Crowley, we really ought to--”

“Actually, do you think you could stay for a while?” Amber inquired. “All my friends appeared to have left, and it’s my birthday...” she looked up at the two with puppy eyes that melted Crowley’s heart and took an extra moment to convince Aziraphale.

“Oh, all right. But just this once.” the angel said. “I’m Aziraphale, by the way.” Amber clapped her hands together and squealed. This was going to be so much fun. 

Crowley groaned good-naturedly as Amber brushed the nail polish over Crowley’s long fingers. “Pink, really?”  
“It’s the only color I have! Aziraphale seems to like it.” She pointed her eyes in the angel’s direction to see him lovingly admiring his own fuschia nails. It’s a miracle Crowley had agreed to this, anyway. Either he did have a secret love of nail polish, or Aziraphale had something to do with it. But it didn’t matter. They all matched, and that was fun.  
“So, what were you doing before we got here?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Well, I was having a sleepover, but my friends got scared and left.”  
“Sorry.” Crowley flushed. “Was fun though.”  
“You should have seen Lucy.” Amber giggled.  
“Heh. I did.”  
“Now don’t be rude! You can be awfully scary sometimes. Remember the--” Aziraphale was cut off my Crowley putting his fingers together in a shushing motion. Amber finished up Crowley’s nails and blew on them. She sat up and inquired. “So what about you two?” She thought this gossiping was fun. “How’d you get together?”  
“Well,” Crowley admired his nails before settling into an answer. “Took kind of the end of the world and a dinner at the Ritz, and six thousand years give or take to get us to admit it to ourselves.”  
“The end of the world? But… the world didn’t end.”  
“You’re welcome.” Crowley smiled and Amber smiled back. Maybe there were guardians of the world. Keeping its people safe from harm.  
“And you’ve really known each other for six thousand years? I don’t know anyone who’s six thousand years old.”  
“Yes, it is a rather long time.” Aziraphale stared into the distance meaningfully.  
“Can we watch a movie?” Amber asked. “I watched one with my friends, but I’d already seen it. Do you know any good ones?” Crowley just smiled.

Aziraphale held out a bowl of freshly miracled popcorn, and Crowley took out a few movies that haven't been there before. “So. It? Or Pet Sematary?” he held up the two discs.  
“What? No she’s seven.”  
“Got to introduce the classics early.”  
“No.”  
“Okay, okay, fine. How about… The Others?” Crowley held up the disc.  
“Ooh what’s that?” Amber peeked at the cover.  
“Oh, it’s very good. Want to watch?”  
“Yes!” Amber rushed to put it in the downstairs television set. Aziraphale sighed, but agreed. It was quite a good movie.  
Amber never really got scared during the film. In fact, she fell asleep about halfway through. The angel’s face softened and picked her up gently. He laid her on the sleeping bag and tucked her in. He smiled at the girl’s sleeping face. He grasped Crowley’s manicured hand and squeezed it, transporting them back into the bookshop. “Shall we continue with our marathon then?”  
“Of course, angel.”


End file.
